My Best Friend's Wedding
by TheSlytherinIcePrincess
Summary: When Draco Malfoy's best friend and secret crush Harry Potter announces that he's engaged, Draco is heartbroken. Especially when he finds out his fiance is Ginny Weasley. Can Draco convince Harry that she's not the one or will he be too late? Eventual HxD
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The plot for this story sort of just popped into my head, I don't know why... Anyway, enjoy! It'll be multi-chaptered but review and tell me how it is so I'll know whether to continue or dump it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters and rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Warnings: Slash and strong language

My Best Friend's Wedding

By TheSlytherinIcePrincess

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy sighed as he reclined in his favorite squishy armchair. The fireplace in his study at Malfoy Manor burned quietly, occasionally letting out a few cracks.

Draco sipped his Firewhisky and silently contemplated his day. It had been good. He and Harry had caught a couple of illegal dragon smugglers and then had gone out to the Leaky Cauldron to celebrate.

Draco found it odd how his once hated rival had so quickly become his best friend.

Back in their sixth year, when Draco had been set on his horrible mission, he realized that he really didn't want to follow the Dark Lord. After witnessing some gruesome acts performed at the hand of Voldemort, Draco was positive that he did not want to be following the evil mad-man.

He had gone to Harry because going to Dumbledore would've been too much of a blow to his pride. He had begged for forgiveness and protection and eventually proved himself quite useful to the Order.

After much bickering and childish antics, Harry and Draco chose to make a truce and from then on they became fast friends.

Problem was, Draco wanted Harry to be more than his friend.

After battling alongside him in the war, and eventually becoming Auror partners, Draco started seeing Harry differently. Handsome and strong, smart and witty, Draco had fallen for the green-eyed hero.

Unfortunately, Draco knew his feelings would never be returned. Harry had been going out with the Weaselette ever since the war ended. She was a total bitch to Draco, always making snide comments about his parents when Harry wasn't around.

No matter how many times Draco had told Harry that he was too good for her, Harry would brush him off. Why couldn't Harry see that she didn't really love him? She only wanted his fame, his money.

Draco remembered the first time Harry had formally introduced him to his girlfriend. It was a while ago when they had first become Auror partners.

"Well, I know you two already know each other but I think it's time you are properly introduced." Harry had said.

Draco stood up from his seat to shake her hand.

"Harry's told me so much about you, I hope we can put aside our differences and be friends." Ginny had said.

Draco merely nodded and a few seconds of tense silence followed.

"Well, I'll go make some tea." said Harry as he walked out of the room "You two get to know each other."

As soon as he was out of earshot, the Weaselette had turned on Draco with a sneer.

"Now listen hear Malfoy," she said disgustedly "I don't care if Harry likes you or trusts you but I don't. I don't even get what he sees in you, you pathetic Death Eater scum. Now if you knew what was good for you then you'd stay out of his life."

Draco sat there and blinked in shock. Harry came back in with three cups of tea and the Weaselette's scowl was instantly replaced by a smile.

"What the hell?" thought Draco

"Um, excuse me but I just remembered that I need to do something..." Draco said lamely.

"Oh okay, see you later then." said Harry

"Bye Draco." the Weaselette crooned in a sickly sweet voice. She even had the nerve to smirk at him as he left.

"Bloody shrew." he muttered

Draco was pulled from his thoughts by a wrinkly house elf wearing a tea cozy loincloth.

"Excuse me Master Draco, but Mistress Narcissa has requested your presence in her chambers." said the elf

"Very well," replied Draco

The house elf bowed and then apparated out with a crack. Draco stood and placed his half empty glass on the side table.

He lived with his mother now. It was just them two alone in the huge manor seeing as his father was sentenced to life in Azkaban.

He made his way to his mother's room. When he reached her door he heard her say "Come in."

He entered into a lavish bedroom painted a light yellow color. His mother sat at her desk and Draco took a seat in an uncomfortable wooden chair close to her.

"Hello mother." greeted Draco

Narcissa nodded in return. "How was your day?" she questioned

"Fine..." Draco then proceeded to tell her every detail about his day.

Each evening, his mother would summon him to talk. She would ask about his day and his job, even his social life. It was a time for mother and son to bond and connect.

"How is Harry?" she questioned.

"Oh, just fine," replied Draco.

"Mmm good. Tell him to stop by for dinner sometime." said Narcissa

Draco's mum absolutely adored Harry. She treated him as if he were her own. This was just one of the reasons why Draco liked Harry. He was one of the few that his mother could stand.

About an hour later, Draco excused himself back to his study. He planned on sitting by the fireplace for a couple more hours before he would retire in his bedroom.

When he made it back to his study he gracefully sat in his favorite chair and picked up his glass. As he was just getting settled, the fireplace roared to life. The flames turned bright green as the head of Harry Potter appeared magically. Draco's stomach did flips at the sight of The Boy-Who-Lived.

"Hello Draco, hope I'm not interrupting anything." greeted Harry

"No, not at all. What's up?" asked Draco

"Well I wanted you to be the first to know, but I'm getting married!" replied Harry

Draco's stomach started to churn and he felt his heart break a little.

"Congratulations," he murmured weakly.

Harry didn't seem to notice his friend's lack of enthusiasm as he filled Draco in on the proposal.

"Yes well, Ginny was actually the one who proposed to me, it was quite embarrassing really. But isn't it great? Oh and Draco, I want you and Ron to be my best men. Okay?" Harry chattered excitedly

Draco managed a weak smile. "I'm so happy for you, really, but if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Oh, okay, but drop by at my house tomorrow, I want you to help me with the plans and stuff. I really do have horrible taste so I want your input on everything." said Harry

"Sure, no problem." Draco replied halfheartedly.

"Thanks Draco, you're the best mate ever!" said Harry as he ended the floo call.

"Friends, that's all we'll ever be" thought Draco sadly.

He left his study to get ready for bed. That night he tossed and turned restlessly.

A/N: So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Please review and tell me so I can make improvements! I'll try to update soon if I get a good response. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry that this came out so late but the ideas weren't flowing. I meant to update this two days ago but I went on a mini-vacation and didn't get the chance. Enjoy!

A/N: So I've gotten lots of positive feedback and I just want to say thank you to all the people who alerted or reviewed my story! However, the amount of traffic I got compared to the reviews is pretty sad. I know a lot of you are reading so please review! It will feed my muse and make me update faster! Thanks.

Warnings: Slash and strong language

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling

My Best Friend's Wedding

By TheSlytherinIcePrincess

Chapter 2

The next morning, Draco woke up with a groan. He stood up and stretched out his muscles, wincing at the sharp pain in his neck. His pain along with the lack of sleep he got made a very grumpy Draco. Add that to the fact that he had to spend his day helping Harry with his wedding made him want to crawl back in bed and never come out. But Malfoys were never ones to hide from the world. Instead they got up and spat in its face. With that thought in mind, Draco quickly got dressed and fixed his hair. He skipped breakfast knowing that Harry would feed him and quickly assembled himself in front of his fireplace. He grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and threw it into the flames. He quickly stepped inside and shouted "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!". Immediately he was rushed through a series of fireplaces until he arrived at the right one. Stepping out, the first thing he saw was Harry. He brushed off his clothes and smiled at his best friend and crush.

"Good morning Draco." Harry said cheerily

"Yes. Good morning Draco." the Weaselette-soon-to-be-Potter smirked as she wrapped two possessive arms around Harry.

Draco groaned inwardly. This was going to be a long day.

HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD

Harry looked up from the wedding catalog he was supposed to be reading. Across from him sat Draco who was staring idly into space. Ginny sat on his left, chattering on about wedding details that Harry really didn't care about. All he knew was that it was bloody expensive. They had been here for hours, neither being able to agree on anything. Draco had watched with barely concealed amusement as Harry and Ginny fought over every small detail. Harry had originally wanted a small wedding like Bill and Fleur's but when he had asked Ginny about it, she threw a fit. She had demanded a large fancy wedding with hundreds of guests and the best of everything.

"Don't you think I deserve the best Harry?" she asked threateningly

"Of course dear." He had replied, efficiently placating her for now.

"Harry? Harry!"

He was snapped out of his musings by Ginny who was glaring at him angrily

"Harry! Have you even been listening to anything I've been saying?" she accused.

Draco looked at them with a smirk.

"Help me." Harry pleaded with his eyes

"Harry! Stop staring at Malfoy and listen to me! I said that I want the flowers imported from Brazil and..."

"What?" Harry interrupted "Do you know how much that's going to cost?"

Ginny put on her angriest face and they went at it once again.

HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD

Draco sat on the side watching Harry and the Weaselette argue. They had been doing this all day and they hadn't agreed on anything. Draco knew that in the end the Weaselette would win and Harry would sit there sulking until eventually they would fight over something else. Although Draco found it extremely satisfying that Harry and She-Weasel weren't getting along he also noticed how upset Harry was, and that made Draco upset. Why couldn't Harry see how unfit they were for each other? Obviously there marriage would be unstable if they couldn't even agree on one bloody thing. Draco sighed and pulled a hand through his hair in agitation.

"I can't take this anymore!" Harry suddenly exclaimed "I'm going out."

"Where?" Ginny demanded

"To get a drink!" Harry walked to the doorway and motioned towards Draco. "You coming?"

"Gladly." Draco hopped off his chair and followed Harry out the door, stopping to smirk at the Weaselette's seething face on his way out. They headed into the walkway of Grimmauld Place and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron with a snap.

When they arrived, they immediately took a seat in a secluded booth in the back. A waitress came over to take their orders. Harry still looked too irritated to talk so Draco took the initiative and ordered their usual.

As the waitress walked away, Draco turned towards Harry.

"First day of your engagement and you're already fighting like cats and dogs." he joked lightly.

Harry's dour face softened a bit. "Yeah, it's not like we haven't fought before. We'll get over it. We always do." he replied

Draco looked at him sympathetically "Are you sure Harry? Like, really, really sure that she's the one." he asked, hoping he'd get Harry to reconsider his rash engagement.

"Of course, I love Ginny," Draco winced when he said that. "And it's not like we're the only couples who fight."

"Well, don't you think you've kind of rushed into this?" Draco asked

"Draco, I've known Ginny for half my life and we've been dating for two years. I don't think I'm rushing into anything. Besides, I think its time for me to settle down and start a family. I've always wanted a family." mused Harry

"Well, if you really think so..." Trailed Draco

"You may think that now, but I won't give up on you Harry." He thought.

Their drinks had arrived and they switched to more lighter, happier topics.

HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD

Later that evening when Draco got home and had his nightly talk with his mother, he glumly made his way to his study and fire-called Pansy.

"Why hello Draco my dear friend, how have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" Pansy greeted him.

"I just saw you three days ago Pans." Draco answered

"Yes, and that's like a million years." She whined

"You are such an over exaggerator Pans." He teased.

"Okay, I know you didn't just call to chat about my dramatic antics because we do enough of that during lunch, which by the way we are going to have together tomorrow." She babbled.

"Whatever you say. And yes, you're right. I didn't just call to chat." He answered. "Harry is getting married."

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry." Pansy sympathized. She was one of the two people who knew about his infatuation with the Boy-Who-Lived, her and his other best friend Blaise Zabini.

"It's okay I guess, but it really pisses me off that it's the Weaselette he's marrying." vented Draco

"I know. I could never stand that girl either. Such horrible fashion sense." sighed Pansy

"Yeah. She's completely wrong for him but Harry won't listen to reason. I'm beginning to think that I should just let him be." said Draco dejectedly.

"Uh, who are you and what have you done with my Draco?" Pansy admonished.

"What are you talking about Pans?"

"Well, the Draco I know would never give up on the man he loves that easily. The Draco I knew was never such a...a... Hufflepuff!" shrieked Pansy.

"Am not!" whined Draco. "How dare you! Take it back."

"Not until you man up." She chastised.

"You're right! I'm a Malfoy and Malfoys always get what they want."

"That's the Drakey I know and love. Now, go out there and woo the pants off Potter!" cheered Pansy

"Merlin, we are so weird." noted Draco "And don't call me that!"

Pansy laughed, "Okay, good bye Drakey!" She abruptly closed the floo with a whoosh.

Draco just sat there staring into the fire. Malfoys always get what they want. But how?

HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD~ HD

A/N: And the plot thickens! Kind of... Please review! I'll update faster, I promise.


End file.
